In an electrical connector, it is necessary to insulate a plurality of terminals from one another to prevent short-circuiting between the terminals. A predetermined space is set between the terminals according to safety standards. Alternatively, as described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-151672A, a wall is provided between the terminals to elongate a creepage distance. The wall permits a shortening of the space between the terminals and permits an overall size reduction of the connector.
In the electrical connector in JP 2003-151672A, in addition to disposing a wall formed in a housing between respective main bodies of a pair of terminal fittings, leak between the terminal fittings is further prevented by arranging a wall formed in a retainer between respective stabilizers of the pair of terminal fittings. According to the connector described in JP 2003-151672A, the creepage distance for insulation is lengthened to prevent the short-circuiting by the wall of the retainer and the wall of the housing, however, there is a risk that an operator's finger can touch a distal end of the terminal fitting exposed inside the housing and the operator could receive an electrical shock.